


A Good Distraction

by SnootyMcSnootykins



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Briefly referenced drug use, Connor's potty mouth, I blame Connor Murphy for that, It went from zero to a hundred on the gay-o-meter real fast, M/M, There's a bit of bad language, depends on your definition, kind of, tags updated as needed, there's a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-11-08 17:30:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11086470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnootyMcSnootykins/pseuds/SnootyMcSnootykins
Summary: It had been a normal, maybe even good, day for Evan. That is, until he'd innocently tried to go to the bathroom and walked in on the ball of rage that is Connor Murphy.Everything kind of snowballed after that.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a normal enough day when Evan stepped out of class not that long after it had started. In fact it could even have been considered a good day- it had only taken him three attempts to get the teacher’s attention so that he could be excused, and he’d managed to form mostly decent sentences when he did have it. The emptiness of the halls, peaceful without the suffocating sea of students filling them, had even helped calm the anxiety he’d managed to accumulate in that short encounter. So all in all yeah, he’d felt like today had been one of his better days.

That is, until he stepped into the boy’s bathroom to see an agitated Connor Murphy pegging an uncooperative lighter at the wall. The shorter of the two froze in his spot, halfway through the opened door, as the aggravated brunet paced the short distance from his spot near the window over to the row of sinks before slamming his hands hard into the counter with a shout. Connor repeated this action a few times, hitting with increasing force against the counter and the mirror and all the while Evan watched on, wishing he could turn around and pretend he’d never seen a thing but his feet just wouldn’t move. There was also the little issue that his lungs had seemed to of forgotten how to pull air in so he was slowly asphyxiating but no biggie. 

The taller of the two must have caught a glance of him in the mirror he’d been violently assaulting because suddenly those rage-filled blue eyes were burning holes into Evan and the tree-lover had never been so scared in his life.

“The fuck do you think you’re staring at?” The brunet shouted rather than asked, striding over to where the statue that was Evan remained glued to his spot, trying desperately to drag some air into his lungs so that he could apologise or scream or do something other than stare helplessly. “You think you’re better than me? You think you can just stand there and watch me so you can tell all your friends later about how crazy Connor Murphy was freaking out again? Well fuck you!” Connor all but screamed, shoving the blond so hard he would have fallen on his ass if not for the door behind him. 

Still, the contact knocked him off balance enough that he’d been forced to stagger further into the bathroom, the door making a solid thump as it swung shut behind him. By all rights he should have broken down at the prospect of being trapped in a room with an angry Connor, but the jarring movement had tricked his body into remembering it had the important job of keeping him alive and oxygen once again circulated throughout his body as he drew in quick shuddering breaths. With this renewed breathing ability, he was able to force the first words that came to his mind out through his mouth. 

“Wh-What, uh, what’s wrong?” The shorter man stammered out, staring up at the taller.

A moment passed. Connor blinked. He blinked again, his eyebrows drawing together in confusion though his stormy temper still raged on within those blue eyes.

“Huh?”

“Oh, god, I didn’t- I didn’t mean like whoaaa something must be wrong with you ‘cause you’re being like super violent right now, I didn’t mean that, I m-meant- see I just meant, you know, you seem like you might be… Upset?” In true Evan Hansen fashion the words tumbled from his mouth at a mile a minute, his hands waving erratically through the air as if his nonsense fidgeting could get his point across any clearer. 

Perhaps from seeing how much of a nervous wreck the blond clearly was, Connor had seemed to calm down slightly. Or at least he hadn’t gone back to his tantrum and Evan hadn’t had his face punched in, so either way he considered that a win. 

“I’m not upset,” the menacing man hissed out as he glared. 

“O-Oh, sure, yeah yeah I totally see that,” Evan did his best to sound sincere, staring pointedly at his shoes as his non-cast-covered hand fiddled with the hem of his shirt. 

A beat passed, filled with a tense silence before Connor released a sound of frustration. “Look, I’ve had a seriously crappy day and when that happens I like to distract myself from the shittiness of the world by having a smoke but now my god damn lighter isn’t working. Which is just fucking perfect,” the angry teen bit out, slamming his fist down on the counter again and making Evan jump.

“Oh,” came the meek boy’s immediate response. Another second passed, and in that time Evan forced himself to look up at his bathroom companion- really look at him. Under those angry blue eyes he saw the dark circles of countless sleepless nights, and he saw how those pale hands- clenched into tight fists- trembled and trembled as Connor stood mere feet from him. The type of trembling which everyone should be able to notice, yet no one did. He saw little hints of how Connor must be feeling, not just now but always. And he recognised them as similar to how he himself felt. 

The blond gulped and took a shaky breath, his voice warbling when he dared speak again. “If... If you need a distraction, maybe I can help. W-We could do something together, to take your mind off of whatever you’re feeling, at least for the moment. The problems will still be there but that’s future Connor’s problem right?” He laughed nervously, staring down at the ground as he fidgeted with his shirt.

Connor stared at him, calculatingly. “You want to help distract me?” He asked, tension laced around each word even as the rage seemed to have died down for the moment.

“Yeah, yeah definitely. We can do whatever you want to do,” Evan nodded repeatedly as he offered, glancing up at the brunet with a small nervous smile. Two sets of blue eyes locked together for a moment as the taller of the two seemed to think, and then the next thing Evan knew Connor was super close to him and there were arms around his waist and something soft and warm against his mouth and- oh.

Oh wow.

Even before he’d realised Connor was in fact kissing him, the blond had already started melting into the embrace. He was a completely lost cause when realisation did hit, both hands coming up to grasp desperately at the front of Connor’s shirt so that he had some kind of anchor to ground himself with. The kiss was frantic and desperate, full of rushed movements and yeah Evan definitely took too long to remember he was supposed to kiss back and then he was clumsily trying to keep up with the hurried pace the brunet set but each press and slide of their lips together sent a pleasant warmth through his brain that just seemed to push all the awful thoughts out of its way. 

The warmth didn’t stop at his brain either; as he was backed into the wall behind him and the taller boy somehow found a way to press even closer, nudging his way between Evan’s legs, the blond became acutely aware of how everywhere Connor’s wandering hands trailed was left warmth and buzzing. Pretty soon that seemed to be everywhere, especially when Evan had had to break the kiss in order to gulp down some much-needed air and Connor’s mouth had decided to seal its self to his neck instead and those hands never stopped moving and now the brunet’s hips were moving in these slow but firm motions and forget anxiety that warmth was pushing any kind of thought way out of Evan’s mind. 

Soon small, almost keening, sounds tumbled from the tree lover’s lips at about the same time his legs decided supporting his body weight was over rated. Connor caught him the moment he started to tumble, shaky hands gripping his thighs and hoisting him up so that Evan didn’t even have the option of standing on his unreliable feet anyway. He took the hint, wrapping his legs around the taller boy’s hips and clinging desperately to the back of his jacket. An embarrassing moan tumbled from his mouth as Connor ground their hips together, and the anxious boy wished he could have quieted it. That is, until the brunet removed his face from Evan’s neck and the two locked eyes once again. Connor’s pupils were completely blown and his face was flushed, little pants falling from his mouth that released an almost groan of pleasure before engulfing Evan’s own once more.

He had no clue how long they spent like that, kissing and touching and grinding, but what he did know was that every sensation contributed to the building bundle of warmth growing low inside of him and there could only be so much more he could take before he found himself in a messy situation. 

Using more self-restraint than he’d like to admit, Evan once again pulled his mouth away from Connor’s, dragging in shallow breaths. “C-Connor, wait,” he gasped out, patting at the other boy’s shoulder incessantly. 

“What? What’s wrong?” Connor’s voice, low and rough in a way that did not help Evan’s problem here in the slightest, tumbled from kiss-reddened lips as the brunet pulled back enough to look at Evan properly. 

“Nothing, nothing’s wrong, I-I just, it’s all so much so soon and I don’t ever get this kind of contact and I honestly didn’t even think I liked guys and we’re still at school and-” the shorter boy’s ramble was cut off by another kiss, surprisingly gentle this time. It quieted the buzzing panic building in his noggin.

“Just tell me what the problem is.”

“I’m a-a little… Over stimulated,” Evan mumbled out, ignoring how his cheeks burned. 

Connor was silent for so long that the blond was forced to look back up at his face in order to see what the school’s resident stoner was thinking. He was greeted with a wide, shit-eating grin.

“So let me get this straight,” Connor drawled, shifting forward again to kiss at all the most sensitive spots on Evan’s neck, “you want to slow down a bit so that you don’t make a mess in your pants at school?” 

The blond didn’t reply verbally, not trusting that any sounds coming from him would actually form words, and only nodded his agreement. 

Connor hummed, seemingly thoughtfully, as his hands pushed their way under Evan’s shirt to trace over the pale skin beneath. “Seems like a fair request. I’m a little confused though, what don’t you want me to do? This?” A harsh buck from Connor’s hips quickly followed his words as at the same moment the brunet’s teeth sunk lightly into the junction of Evan’s neck and shoulder. An obscene moan fell from the shorter boy’s lips as he clung to Connor, holding on for dear life as pleasure sparked through him. “Is that the kind of thing you want me to avoid doing Evan?” There was Connor’s voice again, low and teasing as he continued to push Evan closer and closer to that edge.

“Oh shut up,” Evan gasped out as he pushed his right hand up into fluffy brown locks and pulled Connor into another searing kiss, all lips and tongues and teeth. With every second that passed the blond felt himself lose more and more control, the moans and gasps Connor tried to muffle against Evan’s mouth only adding more heat to the inferno that raged throughout him. 

He didn’t hear the sound which tumbled from his own lips as he finally fell over that edge, too preoccupied with the burning pleasure filling every millimetre of his body and how perfect the brunet’s hands and mouth and everything felt against him and how everything finally felt right in the world in that moment that seemed to last for forever while simultaneously ending far too soon. One by one his senses seemed to slowly return back to functioning properly, and when he could see clearly without blissful white light clouding his vision Evan looked up to see the most beautiful blue eyes staring back at him, hazy with pleasure but so calm and so serene it was hard to believe they belonged to the same Connor Murphy as before. 

“Wow…” The word floated from his mouth before he was even aware he’d opened it, and yeah that was definitely a dumb thing to say but it gave Evan the gift of seeing the second-by-second transformation of Connor’s face from blissed out to full on laughing, the sound shaky as if it had been so long since it had been given the chance to dance through the air so beautifully. 

“Wow is right Hansen,” the brunet replied breathlessly, an easy grin dominating his face like it had always belonged there. Evan couldn’t help but think it made Connor all the more handsome. Slowly, the blond was lowered back onto unsteady feet, but just as he thought the other boy was about to step away he was caught up in another kiss- soft, gentle, slow. The opposite of every one which had come before it. It stole what little of Evan’s breath he’d managed to regain at this point. 

“Maybe you and I could distract each other again some time?” The brunet seemed to offer, his long fingers tracing gently over the marks he’d left on Evan’s neck.

Evan nodded, the movement slow as his body seemed hesitant to completely come out of its trance just yet. Still, Connor seemed satisfied with the answer and even smiled an angelic smile before kissing Evan softly once more before strutting out of the bathroom. 

The blond leant heavily against the wall once he was alone, taking a moment to process exactly what had happened here. Jared would never believe this.

He paused and thought about it.

Jared would most definitely believe this.


	2. Jared Makes an Entrance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the bathroom incident, Evan decides he needs to talk to someone about what happened. Unfortunately there's only one person he can turn to.

“You did what?” Jared cackled out, more laughter than actual words. There was a maniacal gleam in the other boy’s eyes that could only spell trouble for Evan.

“Really Jared, I know you need glasses but I thought at least your ears worked properly.”

“Don’t get sassy with me Mr I-had-sex-in-the-boys-bathroom.”

A flustered sound forced its way out of Evan’s mouth. “That’s not what happened!” He exclaimed, his cheeks burning brightly. Jared gave him a pointed look, one eyebrow raised as he crossed his arms over his chest. “It’s not! Okay yeah there was certain… C-Contact, with our hands and our mouths and stuff, but we kept all of our clothes on s-so it doesn’t count as real sex, right?” He forced out, putting special effort into not looking at his bespeckled friend. 

Another annoyingly joyous laugh from the other male made Evan’s eye twitch. “Real sex? Oh my god,” Jared sniggered out, wheezing slightly even as a giant grin spread across his face. 

“This isn’t funny Jared,” the nature lover huffed out indignantly, doing his best to send what he hoped to be a scathing glare at his companion. “It all just, it happened so fast! One minute Connor was attacking innocent inanimate objects and I was scared for my life, the next we were-”

“Having sex in the bathroom.”

“Would you stop saying that?”

“Nope,” Jared grinned out, popping the ‘p’ and leaning back in the computer chair he’d taken up residence in. After the bathroom incident, Evan had gone to the school nurse and stammered his way through some excuse about an upset stomach and non-stop diarrhoea until she’d taken pity on him and sent him home, which had been followed by a long shower and a trip to the washing machine. When the anxious teen had found himself to be in a calmer state of mind, he’d begrudgingly begged the closest thing he had to a friend to come over and help him understand the bizarre series of events he’d somehow lived through. Jared had only agreed after Evan offered him snacks in the form of poptarts, though the toasted treat had sat neglected on Evan’s computer desk from the moment he started his story. 

The tree lover groaned, covering his face with both hands, though the plaster of his cast proved irritating after only a few moments. “I don’t know why I thought involving you would make this any better.”

“Me neither,” Jared snickered in reply, “but it’s way too late to cut me out now, I’m invested. I totally called Murphy being gay too, Alana owes me ten bucks.”

“Can you focus, Jared? For just a second? I’m really freaking out here!” Evan all but whined, burying his face further into his good hand as he let the other fall uselessly to his side.

The computer chair squeaked as Jared dragged himself from it, nearly giving Evan a heart attack as he sat down on the bed and patted the tree lover’s shoulder. “Well the first thing you need to do is breathe. You are way too stressed for someone who came so close to losing their virginity this afternoon. Pun intended,” Jared grinned, drawing another long-suffering groan from his companion. 

“And the second thing?” He asked hesitantly, almost afraid to ask for any advice from his childhood pain in the ass.

“And the second thing,” the thorn in Evan’s side said as he nodded sagely, “is stop over thinking this. You don’t know completely why Connor decided to dry hump you in the bathroom, and you have no clue what kind of effect that has on any future interactions between you two, but sitting here panicking isn’t going to help you sort any of that crap out. The only thing you can do is wait, and see what information becomes available as time moves on.”

“That…. Is actually some really good advice,” Evan spoke in disbelief, looking completely gobsmacked as he pried his hand away from his face. 

Jared snorted, rolling his eyes as he moved back to the computer desk to reclaim his sugary treat. “Of course it’s good advice. It came from me,” he stated around a mouthful of icing and biscuit, spraying crumbs everywhere and effectively ruining whatever bonding moment had been taking place. 

Evan shook his head in exasperation, already thinking about the time he’d have to spend erasing the traces of Jared’s presence in his room from the carpet later that night. But at least he was thinking about struggling with their ancient vacuum cleaner instead of worrying about why Connor had kissed him, stressing about what it meant, and hoping it would happen again. 

A small smile pulled at his lips as the tree lover looked up at his ‘family friend’, who had already moved on with the conversation and was talking animatedly about something to do with him and Connor on a ship- or was it being a ship- while waving his hands through the air for emphasis and effectively sending small chunks of poptart everywhere. Jared could certainly be a mess from time to time, but he was definitely worth the clean-up. Not that Evan would ever say that out loud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it's safe to say that this is a multi-chapter work now! I have no clue how many chapters it will end up being, and the length from chapter to chapter will most likely vary, but I think we're all in for a fun ride. Enjoy!


	3. The Mysterious Mind of Connor Murphy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Connor and his thoughts add their two cents worth to the situation, and the boys have a chance to talk.

If Connor Murphy had to pick one word to describe himself, it would be ‘impulsive’. He could fill an entire essay with hundreds of other words to define himself, most of them belittling and fuelled by self-hatred, but impulsive seemed to be the most accurate. It was impulse when he smoked his first joint, impulse every time he decimated his room in a fit of rage, and impulse when he’d eaten three tubs of Zoe’s favourite Ben & Jerries ice-cream in under an hour because she’d gotten on his nerves. Truthfully, he regretted most of his impulsive decisions. 

But not kissing Evan. Nearly an entire day had passed, but every time he thought about their encounter together he couldn’t bring himself to regret a thing. He’d gotten caught up in the feel of a warm body pressed against him, of hands through his hair and a gentle mouth working against his own. He was able to keep moving, which sated his agitated state, while at the same time the physical contact seemed to trigger something in his brain that let him feel calmer, more grounded, and more in control. Plus there were the added bonuses that Evan was adorable and sharing such intimate touches with him felt fucking good. 

It didn’t take much to decide that he had to see the blond again. Sure, he’d never really spoken to Evan before now, but it didn’t take much for him to become hooked. He could blame it on his addictive personality, but at least day Hansen was a damn sight better than his other narcotics of choice. 

He’d barely put up a fight when his mum had kicked up the usual fuss about how school was too important to miss, offering some half-assed protests only so that she didn’t think he suddenly and miraculously cared about high school, then from the moment he’d stepped foot on school grounds he had started hunting for his boy in blue. 

His search before first period had been fruitless, leaving him agitated and antsy through class and all the way up until lunch. He’d been granted a blessing when lunch did at last roll around, however, as almost as soon as he stepped foot in the cafeteria he spotted Evan and another boy with glasses sitting together at one of the tables. He forced back a spike of nerves as he strode over, resisting the urge to fidget or turn tail and run. The last thing he needed was the whole school gossiping about how Connor Murphy was such a freak he fled from lunch. 

It didn’t take long to reach the table, and he’d just opened his mouth to say something- he wasn’t sure what yet- when Evan’s friend looked up and just grinned at him. 

“Well hey there Connor,” the friend- what was his name again, James? Jake?- said, causing Evan to jolt and look up. The brunet immediately saw Evan’s blue eyes widen and his non-cast-covered-hand spasm over the now squished half a sandwich in his grip. Connor thought it was safe to say that Evan was surprised to see him.

Instead of responding to the friend- John? Jordan?- the tall teen focused his attention on his target. “Evan, can we talk?” He asked, motioning with his head towards the courtyard outside. Evan stared back at him for a moment, his mouth opening and closing a couple times without saying anything before the blond glanced back towards his obviously offended buddy. Insulted ego aside, the friend only rolled his eyes for a second before nodding and making a shooing motion with his hands. 

“Go on, I should go sit with my actual friends anyway. We’re organising a paintball game for this weekend,” the other teen huffed out, reaching over into Evan’s lunch to grab a snickers as he spoke.

“I’ll see you later Jared,” the meek boy mumbled as he gathered up what remained of his lunch after Jared- at least he’d been on the right track with those J names- claimed a few more items. With that Connor stalked from the room, feeling his skin itch with the gazes of his fellow students. That awfully familiar agitated tension built up in his hands and his shoulders and his legs, making him feel like he should either run or fight, and it didn’t stop building until he was out in the courtyard and alone. Well, almost alone.

Evan had rushed to keep up with him, following only a few feet behind and puffing just slightly. The brunet forcefully inhaled, biting his lip in an effort to ground himself and fight back that dark place which so often stole into his mind without his permission. And then he remembered yesterday, how he’d been about ready to put his fist through a wall until his hands had found something much better to occupy themselves with. He stared intently at Evan, who had been staring intently at anything but Connor as the silence hung between them. 

“Evan,” he said suddenly as he stepped closer, causing the blond to jump as those blue eyes widened, giving him the perfect deer-in-headlights look. Connor only had a second to think about how cute Evan looked when he was surprised before the taller of the two was crushing their lips together yet again. 

The shorter boy melted into the kiss almost instantly, which soothed Connor’s mounting nerves, and it wasn’t long before there were two arms wrapped around his neck as his own snaked around the tree lover’s waist so comfortably it was like they belonged there. He pulled Evan closer so their bodies came flush together as they kissed fervently and the blond released a soft breathy sound that drove Connor wild. 

The entire world seemed to fall away as they stood there, each boy clinging desperately to the other as their lips moved together eagerly. It wasn’t quite the desperate frenzy of the previous day. There were no wondering hands, no rush to move forward, just the two of them sharing a moment that seemed to stretch on forever and yet came to an end all too soon as Evan pulled back just enough to put some distance between their faces. “I-I thought you wanted to talk,” the other boy spoke in a breathless manner, his eyes partially hooded in a way that had Connor fighting the urge to swoop back in and resume their passionate embrace. 

The brunet chewed his bottom lip for a moment, ignoring thoughts about how he’d rather be chewing Evan’s, before he started speaking again. “Right. Yeah, I did,” he nodded slightly. 

A beat passed before Evan opened his mouth once more, the corners pulled up in what looked like a nervous smile. “Well…?” 

Connor coughed as he realised he’d been staring instead of talking, glancing away so that he could think without Hansen’s doe eyes distracting him. “I wanted to talk about this. About doing more of… This. Kissing and stuff,” the taller boy filled in helpfully, feeling that familiar agitated energy pour tension into his arms as he struggled to say what he meant without sounding like an idiot. He wrapped the offending limbs tighter around the guest within his grasp.

The blonde’s eyes widened as he took in this new information, a slight wheezing sound echoing from his throat which probably wasn’t entirely normal. “You mean you want to be… Boyfriends?” 

Connor thought about the important people in his life. He thought of his mum, who kept reaching out only to have her heart broken a little more each time he shoved her away. He thought of Zoe, who had found over the years that hating him was so much easier than loving him. He thought of his dad, who had given up on caring after it proved too hard. He thought of how he only damaged anyone who tried to care about him. “Not boyfriends,” he snapped out, his mouth set in a firm line. There was no way the brunet was letting anyone else join his collection of broken souls. 

He resisted the urge to wince as Evan flinched back from the sudden cold attitude. His hands began to clench and unclench rhythmically as his brain fixated on how he was already fucking up, of course he was fucking up, when did he ever do anything without fucking up, and he had to bite hard into his bottom lip again to bring his focus back to the matter at hand.

“What I meant…” he began, forcing in a deep breath as he brought his gaze back to the blonde’s startled expression, “is that I don’t want to put a label on this. I just want to do shit like make out with you without any of the drama, okay? Can we do that?” He managed out through gritted teeth, his brows knitting together as with each second that passed he became more and more sure he’d entirely frightened off the one good thing he’d managed to get going for himself. 

An uncomfortably long minute passed as Evan stood there, not speaking but not running away either, his gentle blue eyes looking at Connor in a way that made him feel so unbearably vulnerable. 

“Okay,” the tree lover eventually said, his voice soft as he finally stopped staring into the taller teen’s soul and glanced towards the ground instead. “Yeah okay, we can do that. I want to, too…” the blond laughed out somewhat awkwardly, leaning forward to rest his head against Connor’s chest in a way that made the brunet’s breath hitch. 

The taller teen only nodded dumbly, bowing his head as he held the other boy to him. “Cool,” he muttered out, ignoring the way his throat tightened as an unfamiliar bubble of warmth bloomed within his chest. 

Evan’s laugh echoed between them, the shorter boy nuzzling closer. “Cool,” he agreed, glancing up and smiling a smile that sent butterflies scattering throughout the punk teen’s stomach.

As he stood there with the blonde Connor only had one thought:

He was so fucked.


End file.
